


Dine and dash into my heart

by conehead



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward meeting, F/F, Fluff, manager lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conehead/pseuds/conehead
Summary: With no money and no sign of her date, Clarke has to come up with a way to pay her debt to the restaurant. Is there anything she can do to convince the strikingly intimidating manager that shes as good as her word?





	Dine and dash into my heart

Clarke holds back another sigh as her date shovels the last of his food into his mouth while droning on about his mundane job. He at least has the decency to wipe his mouth with a napkin when he’s done, but that doesn’t make up for much. 

With an obnoxious clearing of his throat, he pushes his chair back and excuses himself to the restroom. Seriously, why did she agree to go on a date with him?

The previously contained sighs come out once he’s out of view. They had such a good flow of conversation on tinder that Clarke thought maybe, just maybe, the date would go well. But the guy is literally only capable of talking about three things- work, money, and the famous person he “knows” because someones second cousins- friends- aunts- ex husbands- cleaner- whoever, grew up with them- any time Clarke tried to change the subject he quickly circled back to one of those. At least she got a good meal out of it and she had been wanting to try Polis out for a while now, but had no reason to get all dolled up to go to a fancy restaurant just for the hell of it.

“Can I get you anything else?” Their server-  _ Ashley- _ asks, Clarke quickly tries to turn her grimace into a smile as she turns to face the woman.

“I think we’re all set, thank you”

“I can take your bill whenever you're ready” Ashley nods offering a sympathetic smile as she sets the check next to Clarke on the table. At least Clarke’s not the only one who thought the date never took off.

“I’m just waiting for my date to come back from the restroom and then we’ll be out of your hair.”

“The gentleman you were here with left a few moments ago.”

“Wh-what? He, he left?”

“Yes,” Ashley nods, narrowing her eyes slightly while gesturing to the bill “when ever you are ready.” 

“But I - I don’t have any money. He told me he was going to pay.”

“Let me get my manager” Ashley says with a sigh, turning around and walking through the swinging door that says employees only.

Clarke tries calling her friends, hoping one of them would be able to come bail her out, but when all of her calls go unanswered her head falls into her hands with a groan. Of course this would happen to her. 

Mental note: no more online dating.

“Is there a problem here?” Clarke looks up to find a strikingly beautiful woman with a raised brow standing next to her.

“No, no problem.”

“So you are able to pay for you meal?” The woman asks

“Well, not exactly,” Clarke starts, wringing her hands together “you see, I had a date and well, they were supposed to pay, and I didn’t bring my wallet because it didn’t fit into my clutch with my phone and-”

“The only thing I want to hear is how you are going to afford to pay for your meal.” The woman interrupts and god that authoritative voice would be so hot right now if Clarke wasn’t currently on the receiving end of it.

“I called my friends, but they’re all at a concert, which I should be at and then I wouldn’t be in this mess, anyway they didn’t answer and I could call my mom but thats opening a whole other can of worms and my date isn’t answering though I’m sure you’re not surprised-” 

“I don’t see you coming to a solution through your ramblings”

Clarke sighs, running a hand through her hair. “Please, okay, I can pay you back, like an IOU, I can go and get the money. It might take a couple hours because my date drove me and I have no money for a cab and I live on the outside of town but-”

“That is not a plausible option. You could just as easily not come back. I need to call the-”

“Please don’t! I’ll do anything okay?  _ Anything _ . Just please.”

“Are you propositioning me?”

Clarke’s eyes practically bulge out of her head. Oh god. “What? oh! oh, no, no that's not- I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Look, I could do dishes or wipe tables, something to earn my meal.” Clarke tries to barter.

“That would be taking away a job and money from someone who has done nothing wrong.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“You have yet to come up with either sufficient funds or a reasonable method of obtaining said funds”

“Ravens been telling me to get venmo, but  _ no _ I had to think it was too scary and I would end up getting hacked.” Clarke mutters to herself. An idea pops into her head, it’s crazy, but if it works… “Why don’t you let me take you out on a date to make up for it?”

The woman stiffens, green eyes widening slightly before narrowing.

“I thought you weren’t propositioning me?”

Clarke smirks “It’s just an innocent date, where I can pay you back for all this trouble I’ve caused” Clarke tries to be alluring, but she also knows trying to dig her way out of a cheapskate date by trying to score another one with someone else, might not be the most appealing. 

“No”

Clarkes head falls. “Okay what about this? I’ll leave my phone and my watch- it was my dads so it has a lot of meaning to me- as collateral, and I’ll literally run home, I hate running by the way, to get my wallet and I’ll be back in an hour.”

The woman shakes her head, looking slightly apologetic about the news she’s about to deliver, “I’m afraid I can’t let you leave until your tab is covered. Company policy.”

“Of course, right, that makes sense.” Clarke sighs “How late are you open? The concert won’t be over for a while.”

“We close our doors to patrons at eleven, but the staff will be here closing down until midnight.”

“Okay,” Clarke blows out a heavy breath, pulling out her phone to spam her friends, hoping one of them will actually read her message “You’re sending me snapchats, Octavia, answer your damn phone.” The woman shifts awkwardly next to her, causing Clarke to glance back up at her. “Was there something else?”

“No, I simply need to make sure you do not leave, it’s-”

“Company policy” Clarke finishes with an eye roll “You guys really take this stuff seriously.”

“We are a fine dining establishment, we will not let something as childish as dining and dashing ruin one of our employees or our reputation.”

“So, you’re just going to stand there and watch me?” Clarke asks incredulously.

“Yes.” The woman nods

“Okaay, that’s not creepy at all. Can you at least sit down? It’s weird with you towering over me.” Clarke admits, the woman looks around briefly before sliding into the chair across from her.

They sit in silence, Clarke checking her phone every once in awhile for any response from her friends, the rest of the time she subtly tries to study her table mate. The woman’s back is rigid and she’s constantly looking around the restaurant for any other sign of disorder, but everything seems to be running smoothly.

“So, are we allowed to talk or?” Clarke asks hoping to pass the time doing something other than twiddle her thumbs

“I suppose we could.”

“Great!” silence “Okay, well let’s start off with names, I’m Clarke, and you are…?”

“Lexa”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my computer fro awhile now, thought I'd share it while I get back into writing
> 
> tumblr: coneheda


End file.
